Elise (SoS)/Quotes
Friendship Lines *'1:' Are you interested in my house? Well, then please accept my special invitation! *'2:' I must possess all things beautiful and cute. So if you have anything you think might catch my fancy, please show it to me. If I like it, I can add it to my collection. *'3:' *sigh* Such drudgery, every day. Doesn't anything exciting ever happen in this town? *'4:' Hmm? You think I grew up as an only child or the youngest child? Well, I do have an older sister, so yes, I'm the youngest... How did you know? *'5:' When I visited the inn the other day, the staff was in a panic, just because they were all out of bread for the customers... Is that really such a huge disaster? I mean, if you have no bread, let them eat cake. Problem solved, right? Why do I have to think of everything? *'7:' The two sisters at the inn always stick together, don't they? Just like my sister and me, back when I was younger. *'8:' You're a very generous person. Stupidly generous. No, don't get me wrong; that's a compliment. So I'm happy to bestow upon you the gift of my friendship. ♪ Festivals Moo-Moo Festival *I feel the same way looking at you as I do looking at a placid cow. Basically, both of you exasperate me. *'If you lost:' It is a pity you didn't win. Ah well. Do not lose heart. All you need to do is try harder next time. *'If Elise lost:' I still cannot believe I didn't win. Which aspect of my presentation was not good enough? Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congratulations on a nice performance today. Hm? You think it feels strange to hear an honest congratulations from me? Well pardon me! I DO congratulate people properly, like anyone else would! ...When they deserve it. I haven't the slightest interest in winning this contest for myself, of course. That makes it easier to congratulate you. *Fish disgust me. They're smiley, they gleam in a disgustingly oily fashion, and worst of all, they smell. I detest whoever invented fishing rods. If they hadn't, then fish could have stayed in the water, and we wouldn't ever need to see them. *Don't you think fishing a waste of time? If you are simply going to stand there and wait for a fish to arrive, why not spend the time elegantly enjoying a cup of tea instead? *Simply watching the Fishing Contest is enough to exhaust me. I can hardly understand why people would want to enter it. I would never do it myself. All you can enjoy your fish-wrangling yourselves. I will be going home. Fall Fashion Fiesta *In high society, anyone who chooses unfashionable or tasteless clothing is quickly laughed out of the room. Accordingly, my taste and grasp of current fashion trends have become quite keen over the years. I wouldn't mind giving you a few tips about what styles are currently in vogue, if you'd like. Of course, everything will have changed inside a month, I'm sure. The currents of fashion are ever-changing, you know. *My mansion here is on the small and cozy side, so I was only able to bring about one tenth of my full wardrobe with me. With that little on hand, it is frustratingly difficult to put together an appropriately fashionable outfit each day. Perhaps I should have thought about keeping a personal tailor on my staff. *'If you won:' *'If you lost:' Oh, hello, player. It is unfortunate you didn't win today. Still, your fashion sense wasn't entirely appalling, so I would think there is hope for you yet. Not that you could hold a candle to me, of course, should I ever choose to make a serious attempt at fashion design. *'If she won:' General Mountain Area * You run this mountain trail every day, don't you? In a sense, I have to say I respect you for that. *Sigh* I'm exhausted. Before I came to this town, I went everywhere by car, you see. I'm not used to walking on the mountain trails just yet. Not sure I'll ever get used to it. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes